


Agarra mi mano

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Children, Gen, Introspection
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 07:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Era diferente del joven amo Sirius. Sus ojos no tenían esas chispas de vitalidad, ese destillo que se reconocía claramente en las irises gris del otro.Eran... absortos. Profundos, oscuros, parecían escudriñarlo para comprender sus intenciones. Como si, ya tan pequeño, estese estableciendo si pusiera fiarse de él.
Kudos: 3





	Agarra mi mano

**Agarra mi mano**

Un suspiro.

Ya había aprendido a reconocer las expresiones de su señora.

Y ese suspiro significaba desdén, aburrimiento, frustración.

Esa pereza, tan típica de la aristocracia.

Aún pensar a cosas de ese tipo, le hizo tener gana de castigarse, pero decidió que iba a posponer de algunas horas su mortificación.

Era un elfo doméstico, tenía que herirse porque había osado pensar mal de su señora.

Pero, antes, tenía que obedecerle.

“¡Kreacher!” chilló Walburga Black, con voz aguda. Él se movió rápido, reverenciando y soltando sonidos de sumisión.

“Sí, señora.” respondió, con voz débil.

En ese momento, en el salón, puso oír claramente la razón porque su señora lo había llamado.

No era aún llanto, más un gemido, un lamento, pero tanto él como su señora sabían perfectamente lo a que iba a llegar.

Era algo ya experimentado con Sirius, y Kreacher recordaba los gritos, tan desproporcionados por el bebé, y recordaba Walburga tratar en vano de calmarlo, pues luego renunciar, aduciendo como excusa una profunda migraña.

Sin esperar por otros ordenes, se dirigió rápido hacia la habitación del niño.

Entró lentamente, tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido, de no asustarlo.

Se acercó a la cuna, y se quedó mirándolo mucho tiempo.

Era diferente del joven amo Sirius. Sus ojos no tenían esas chispas de vitalidad, ese destillo que se reconocía claramente en las irises gris del otro.

Eran... absortos. Profundos, oscuros, parecían escudriñarlo para comprender sus intenciones. Como si, ya tan pequeño, estese estableciendo si pusiera fiarse de él.

Su lamento se alivió, mientras se quedaba encantado a mirar el elfo. Kreacher casi se consternó, habituado ya a ver su aspecto inusual ser acogido con el llanto.

Por un poco, ninguno se movió, pero siguieron estudiándose, en un silencioso debate para establecer quien tenía que moverse primero.

En fin, Regulus hizo un sonido incoherente, y tendió su mano, extrañamente huesuda, en dirección del elfo.

Kreacher aguantó la respiración, desprevenido en frente a ese gesto. Pues, haciendo una mueca lo más símiles a una sonrisa, le dio un dedo para estrechar.

Regulus no lloró. No ahora ni nunca cuando estaba con él ese elfo, hosco y poco propenso a afecto.

Algo había pasado entre los dos, en ese intercambio de miradas se habían reconocidos uno en el otro.

Kreacher siempre había sido feliz de servir la Noble Casa de los Black.

Pero, hasta ahora, no habría sabido cómo explicar la razón.

Ahora lo sabía.

Iba a seguir viviendo en esa casa, para servir muchas generaciones de Black cuantas sus años iban a concederle.

Iba a servirlos, pero iba a ser esclavo solo de ese niño con los ojos oscuros, el primero a tenderle su mano.


End file.
